black butler tiger
by devilsdaughter99
Summary: Sebastian has a sister! sebastian and his sister are on a jouney to kill demons in the u.s... read the story to find out more and please reveiw!
1. meeting tiger

black butler - sebastians sister tiger

ceils : pov

I woke up this morning at 7:30. Sebastian was up making breakfest and he made tea and had it in my den he looked worryed for some reason i dont know why"Sebastian what is wrong you looked worryed?" "nothing is wrong just thinking" "then tell me what where u thinking about?" "I was thinking about my sister if she is ok" "you have a sister?" "yes and I was wondering may I invite her here for dinner tomarrow?" "yes you may I would like to meet this sister of yours" so thew out that day i went to the repors shop of corse grell fallowed us then when we got back home sebastian was seting up my bed and said we had an early day tomarrow so I went to bed it took about an hour to fall asleep but I finaly did.

the next day

sebastians : pov

It was 5:30 in the morning got to get the day going I was starting to dust every thing when i herd some thing out side "i cant be" i went out side to look and the was a red tiger with white strips " Tiger you are not to be her untill tonight" the tiger talked "you know I always come early sebastian" and she gave a smile "I need some cloths you know" "well would you like a dress" "hell no! get me a suit like yours or a black shirt and pants ok" "fine" i went to get her a black dress just to make her mad I love to do that i went out side and put the cloths on the table and went in side 10 min later she desided to come in and help clean she was pissed off at me but i just grinned. It was 7:00 and i put ceils tea on and started breakfest but my sister tiger came in and said she would make breakfest and give me a break so i waited till 7:30 to wake ceil i told ceil that my sister came early. He came down stairs the table was set for 5 and there was a name tag on the plates witch was weird how did she know all there names already but i gess she asked them already but there was no table plate for her she even had the demon wolfs boul full of steak she was good i will admit that and thenshe walked in.

ceils : pov

sebastian woke me up and I got ready he told me that his sister got here earlyer this morning so I got ready and headed down stairs the table was set for 5 but sebastian nver sets it fot 5 he sets it for 1 for me only so she must have set it then she walked it she was beutiful she has dark red hair it was darker then grells her eyes where bright blue and she was wearing a black dress and black shoes she was perfect in every way I walked up too her and kissed her on her hand and she blussed a little and then walked away and brought out the food she made there was eggs, bacon, sausage,and pancakes. "It was wonderful thank you I never asked your name what is it" "my name is tiger" "are you a demon like sebastian?" yes I am I was human and demon tiger but now im demon and demon tiger I can change in to a tiger when ever I chose " "fasanting why dont we go in my den and talk more" " im sorry but i cant I came her to help sebastian for a little while but I will be honered to talk with you later." "ok later it is but me and sebastian have to go out in and hour would you like to come with"

"if it is ok with sebastian then yes" " well sebastian can she come with?" "I dont mind at all" sebastian said "then it is settled we leave in an hour see you then tiger"


	2. famliy dosnt last forever

tigers pov:

Its 4:30am and today I am going to see my brother Sebastian and his master im comming early so I can help him do is morning work he always wakes up early ever scence he was human. He was human 501 years ago and the day he turned in to a demon he dint know his power yet and he almost destroyed the world. I was only 14 when this happened. He was the best brother a sister could have he would take care of me when our mother was sick and our father was at work so he would take me to the forest and teach me to hunt in tiger form but about every 2 hours we would go back home because we needed to cheak on our mother. She had a vary bad disease her name was Isabella she was amazing till she got sick. Then one day she died I was only 9 and Sebastian was 17 it was hard on him the most he truly loved her then when dad died he lost it and sold his soul to a demon because he wanted to leave and be with his mother and father but the demon knew that so he turned on him and made him a demon that lives forever and well then the next day he woke up he thought he was dead but when he got up he found him self a live and well looked normal he dint know he was a demon yet and when he found out thats when he almost destroyed the world. When my brother left home I went looking for him and so I made a contract with a demon to help me find him. It took me 7 mounths 2 weeks and 4 days to find him on the day the demon was going to take my soul I found I got a new power in my claws there was poson that can kill anything a demon ,angel ,or even a repor. Well im here I gess Sebastian heard me because he came out and asked why I was here so early he got me some cloths I helped him clean up the house I made breakfast too and I meet his master and servants. Later me Ceil and Sebastian are going to see the repor.

ceil pov:

Well me Sebastian and Tiger went out to the repors store he said he had and assiment for me and sebastian he said that tiger could be used in this assiment but the only strange thing about this was i never seen him so serious he was normaly crazy i gess this was really important to him. he sent us on a mission to the u.s there were to many demons in one place like ther are 236 in one state we have to kill at least half of them and Tiger said it would be fun to go to the u.s so we were on our way to the ship that was taking us the repor said humans cant see it and they cant see us go on it. and about 5 minutes befor we leave grell was running up to the boat and said that the repor said he could come with us i wanted to tell sebastian to throw him off the ship but he was begging to come so i let him. now we ar leaving shore and tiger found her room and was in there till dinner. when she did we were talking for a while she told me about her powers and how she can kill a repor in less than 25 secounds and the grell was shaking in the chair. but when she was talking about her father it made me think how can she turn in to a tiger and sebastian cant are their fathers the same or dose she have a diffrent father than him but i dint want to say anything about it. that night tiger said she needed to get some rest its been a long day for her so a little while after that i went to bed.

please tell me if i should contine this story and revew too!


	3. on the ship

tigers pov:

Well I told the boys I was going to bed but I just need to do something. in my room I have to talk to my father. (I know I told you he was dead but me and Sebastian have diffrent fathers mine is the most powerful evil and well he only cares about me really and well im his only child and if i die he will more and likely go to war with the person that killed me so I try to stay safe so he wont) but any way " mirror mirror on the wall show me my father in his hall" and in a second I saw him thew the mirror "how are you my child" "fine I just called so i can tell you im going to the u.s on a misson with my brother sebastian" "why are you going with him I am shere he can handel him self" "im going because he is my brother and I want to help him i dont care what you say I am going to help him no mater what we are already on our way there" *knock knock* "just a minute im geting changed" it was Sebastian "do u need something" "yes i want to know why you are being so nice today" well for one i just met your master and i dint want to be rude and for two i wanted to inpress your master on how nice i can be if your on my good side" "what side am i on then" "your family your not on I side I can be nice and mean to you and you cant do any thing about it" I smiled at him and he said "well just be your self around him I dought he will care if your good or bad" "true he did make a deal with a demon and then became a demon himself and now he has a butler for all of eturnity" he looked at me like i said something wrong I probably should have stoped at ceil becoming a demon " well goodnight I will see you tomarrow Tiger" "good night big brother"

sebastian pov:

Well Ceil just went to bed and I amd on my way to my room and I herd tiger talking to someone so I knocked on her door she said she was getting changed so I waited a few seconds and she yelled "come in " we talked for a few minutes and then I said goodnight on my way to my room i heard thunder out side the ship i looked out my window and saw a storm was comming in. and about 20 minutes later it was pooring and lightning started to. I was just siting by my window watching the storm and tiger came running in and went under my bed she was a small tiger right now she can change sizes so che can go in smaller places. I knew why she was here ever scence she as a little girl she was afraid of thunder storms she was shaking under the bed but the only time she was like this was at night during the day she was fine with it che could handle it but at night she is terafide of it. I walked over to the bed and got her out from under it I sat back down and put her on my lap and started to pet her after a little while she fell asleep I took her to her room and put her in her bed. Then I went to bed.

grell pov:

Well today I was on my way to see the repor but when I got there no one was there I and there was a note on the door that said I needed to go to the docks at 2:30 sharp and it was 2:22 now so i raced to the docks and got there in 3 minutes and when I got there bassy and ceil where there and there was some girl there to. " ohh my bassy I have missed you so" "stop dont you dare come on this ship" " but bassy I wish to come with the repor said I could ohh please can I come" fine you may come but you must not bother sebastian to much got it" said ceil "ohh thank you soo much" after that the capton showed me to my room when I came out it was time for dinner I sat next to bassy and the girl was there too I asked her her nam she said it was tiger and then her and ceil started to talk she was telling him about her past and her powers I was shaking at that point because she said she could kill a repor in less then 20 seconds then she said she was going to bed. my room was down the hall from me. I went to by room when bassy went to bed then i heard something in the hall it sounded like claws running i walked to see what it was. there was a tiger running down it ran in to bassys room I walked down there it was like she walked thew the door I dint see it open but it must have. When no one came out I went back to my room for the night.


	4. butler for a day

butler for a day

ceil pov:

Well it is morning and the storm from last night is still going on i hope it will stop soon the waves are geting higher and higher by the hour. "Sebastian i need my tea" I yelled then Tiger walked in to the dining room and handed me a cup "I asked Sebastian not you" "well Sebastian was up all night with me so im letting him sleep for a little while so i will be taking care of you today" "well then i am hungry too so make me breakfest" "as you wish" then ten minutes later she came back with eggs,bacon,and hashbrowns. "looks good" sit down and eat with me" "no thank you to day I want you to treat me like you treat Sebastian I am just a helper thow" "well then I order you to sit down and eat with me now" "fine". after breakfest tiger cleaned up sebastian woke up and came in the living room in a white t-shirt and jeans i have never seen him look like then the boat rocked pritty hard and the chair almost fell to the ground but Tiger caught it sebastian was still standing there in the doorway doing nothing so that made me think why did sebastian do nothing he is to protect me and falling he would grab me i noticed his gloves were off to where is his mark its gone after tiger helped me up i ran to the bathroom the mark was still in my eye but how come sebastian dose not the mark any more when i came out tiger was across the bathroom door."what happened to sebastians mark i asked her ... she dint answer " answer me" "I have it Sebastian is not your demon today i am!"

sebastian pov:

Today I woke up really late it was 9:00 i got up out of bead and all my clothes were gone but a white t-shirt and jeans i looked every where nothing so then i went out of my room and to the dinning room i found tiger takeing plates to the kitichen and when she came out she set a plate of food on the table for me too. i just stoud there and then ceil ran out of the room and went to the bathroom tiger fallowed him he was looking at me hand when i looked the demon symble was gone i looked on both hands nothing when tiger came back with ceil i looked at her and saw my mark was on her not me she must have traded places with me again. she has done this befor many times with my other masters she will take my place for a little while to give me a break but this time its diffrent she forsed me i refused it this time but she took my mark how did she do that she is still a mistery to me its like she gets a new power very time i see her i need to find out what she is trying to do she is acting diffrent and i want an answer now.

tigers pov:

well to day i am ceils butler and its pritty fun to me i taught him to dance a little bit better and i played the violen for him too we walked around the ship a couple of times it stoped storming an hour ago i was releved. "ceil why are you treating me diffrent then sebastian" i am not this is how i treat him every day" "no you dont i can see in his head you are alot harder on him and expect mor of him than you do me why" "you can see in his head can you go in mine" i can go in everybodys demon or not i can stop it but some times i cant control but i can most of the time" "amazing can you show me some of your power today i wish to learn more" "if that is what you wish then yes" about a few seconds later i felt someone watching us no one on the boat was it was some one under sebastian felt it to he ran to us. "do you feel that tiger" sebastian said"yes ceil i need you to stay here someone is trying to hurt us" " who" ceil said "i dont know but just go to your room it will be safe there" "ok but if your not back an a hour i will come after you" "ok" me and sebastian dressed in diving suits and went under water the boat was still moving but we knew we could catch up if we needed too when we went under the boat there was something atached too it on the bottem it looked like a sub we swam too and we found the opening we went in side to see who was in it there wasnt many people but they dint bother us they stoped and staired. then we found the captons office. "you you cant be alive how are you alive"


	5. someone to be dead

under the ship

ceil pov:

"if you are not back an a hour i will com in after you got it" "ok but we should beback by then"said tiger and then they went down. well what am i to do for an hour so i went to the kitichen to get a snack then i went to play the piano and still i had a half an hour left i am bord so i went to talk with grell i asked him if he wanted to go with me in a half an hour of corse he said yes because he wanted to see sebastian well fially it was time we got in diving suits and went down when we got down there we were walking in to every room looking for them but did not find the the last room we checked was the captans room when we walked in tiger and sebastian were pased out on the floor and i tryed to wake them up grell was by sebastian i was trying to wake tiger up so we could get out of here there was no blood but they were knocked out pritty good and then some one walked in to the room i turned around "h-how are you alive you died i watched you die" "well lets just say i made a deal with death" " alois trancy what a suprise" sebastian got up tiger was on the floor but awake she was waiting for something sebastian had his mark back i saw i gess she gave it back when they came down here. then alois grabed a wepon it was blue with black tips sebastian walked next to me and his eyes widened "how did you get another demon sward" i asked "i found it " "where is your butler ohh wait sebastian killed him" i smiled he gave a dirty look and then he thew the sward at me.


	6. death can not come to some one dead

sebastian pov:

"how are you alive Alois you died along with you butler" "who is he I am confused"Tiger said I told here a little about him and tolded her I would tell her more latter "well I made a deal with death to let me live as a repor for a little whil till I kill you and ceil" "that will not happen you are just a repor" at that moment I felt like I was about to pass out my eyes were closeing and I tryed to stay awake but it was hard tiger felt it too she turned in to a Tiger so she would last longer but it made her pass out faster she turned back human when she passed out then every thing went black.

I woke up with grell kissing me it was vary gross I punched him across the room and he hit the wall. what is going on I got up and was walking to Ceil I felt nourmal again I had my mark back then Alois got out a demon sword Tiger was still on the floor ceil was yelling at alois and then he thew the sword at ceil I jumped in frount of him to protect him from it but nothing hit me I turned around "Tiger! what have you done" Ceil yelled Tiger took the sword in the stomic. She fell to the ground laghing.

Tigers pov:

When I woke up I saw ceil and sebastian facing Alois. Then Alois thew a sword at him I jumped up and took it in the stomic it dint hurt at all I felt posin going in my when all the posin was in me I moved it to my mouth and spit it out on the floor I was laghing at him I took the sword out of my body and heard Ceil say" how did she do that she is a demon that sword kills her" then I put the sword in my spit so the posin would go back on it I walkeed up to Alois he looked scared I grinned at him and said " you should know better than to mess with me alois after all I am the devils daughter" "your name is Tiger right well do u think tiger you could spair me" "hahaha are you kidding you just tried to kill my brother and his master and you want me to just let you go with out a punishment you are funny" I grabed him by his throught and thew him at a wall. "death sythe" I called my faveorte wepon and walked to him grell was finaly up and he ran to Sebastian. I put my wepon on fire my eyes went black I was in full demon mode and then I...

to be contined...

please reveiw this story and tell me if I should contine


	7. hell and back

sebastian pov:

She can't be she useing her devil mode im gessing iv never seen a demon do that it is impossable but she did it. She was almost about to slice him to peaces when a voice came from the shadow the only thing I could see of him was his glowing red eyes he was talking to Tiger "you need to stop you are useing too much of your power you are not ready to use yet you need to stop now!" "NO! he tryed to kill Ceil and Sebastian I will not let him live if I do he will kill me too" Tiger said back " would you like me to take him and kill him for you?" he asked "no i want him to be touchered and in pain the rest of his demon life do Imake my self clear" "yes you do" he called some people to take Alois. Then every one was gone even Tiger we looked for her but nothing so we went back to the ship and waited ther we were almost to the u.s just one more day to go. Around dinner time tiger was back she din't say any thing she was back to normal now I tryed to ask her where she went but she wount answer. Then we went to bed.

tigers pov:

... I heard a voce in my head it wasnt mine I knew that it told me to stop what I was doing then I turned around and it was my father... he started talking and I was getting mader because he wanted me to stop because i was to strong for my own good it was probably because I was stronger than him at this moment then we finnaly agreed to something and we all went to hell ..."oh how I miss being here remind me again why I cant live here any more?" "because you need to go to earth and blend in with the humans so when it is time you can do your destiny" "yeah yeah the hole destiny story again blah blah blah" we walked up to a room and Alois was chained to the wall I looked at him like he was lunch there were demon tools on a trey to the left and i grabed a knife and i sliced his arm from the sholder to the rist he did nothing so I but the knife up to his face and he started to sweet a little "so you care alot about your looks dont you" "yes I do now if you dont mind dont put the knife by my face " "hahaha... are you kidding you will be here the rest of you life and you face is the only thing you care about you look so yummy I just want to rip it to shreds" "... w...what your keeping me down here I need to get souls for death that was our deal I get sould he lets me live" " so like a repor" "well yes and no i am a demon in sted of a repor" then i kissed him ... "you look adorabul when your scared that will be your last kiss you will ever get and I am the last girl you will ever see so remember my face Iwill come check on you thow every 5 years ok" I smiled and left i went back to the ship and went to bed.


	8. off the ship

sorry i havent writen in a while iv been buzy

sebastians pov:

Today we get off the ship Tiger has been in her room ever scence she got back and Ceil seams to like her he was worried about her. He had me check on her every hour. When Tiger came out she looked she needed to sleep for a week but she just ignored it and kept walking after we got off the ship I headed for the hotel. I saw Ceil starting to talk to Tiger.

ceil pov:

"Where is Tiger today we get off go get her Sebastian" "yes my lord" when Sebastian cam back Tiger fallowed with her bags and I told Sebastian to take them to the hotel with mine as well. he was walking away and then I started to talk to Tiger "where did u go the other day?" "no where I just ran around" "I dont beleave you" "well im not going to tell you, you wont beleave me" "fine but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to lunch Sebastian is going to the hotel so we will be alown" "ok i am starving where can we go?" " well I dont know america that well so I gess we can find a place" we drove around for 20 minutes or so and found a nice little place to eat we talked for a little bit and then after dinner we wer heading back to the hotel and I leaned closer to her and...

grells pov:

"Well what are we doing today Bassy we are in america it is vary big you know so where are we going first huh huh?"

"Grell I want you to stay at the hotel I have to check on my sister and Ceil" "aww but Bassy we could have the whole afternoon together alown" "no not in this life time and not in another I am leaving and that is final" "aww ok Bassy maby later " "I really dont think so"


End file.
